


Let It Snow

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, nothing bad happens, this is just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: "I’ll sleep on the sofa by the fire. I have this boy to keep me warm.” Kara motions over to the ball of fluff.“Kara, I will not have the backbone of this town freeze to death by a dying fire. You’re sharing with me and that is final.” Cat glares at the young woman, making her point.Kara gulps and nods. Being snowed in with no heat or power, sharing the bed with her crush and potentially having to cuddle for warmth? Shit, shit, double shit.This was going to be a long night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superceoluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/gifts).



Midvale at Christmas time is like something out of a cheesy hallmark movie. Lights fill every street and hang from every lamp post. The starting remnants of a snow storm drift down and settles on to the streets, people bustle about doing their last bits of Christmas shopping. On a Tuesday afternoon, a large black, expensive Land Rover drives down the street gathering the attention of the busy shoppers. One, Kara Danvers follows the car with her eyes. She smiles softly then looks down at her watch.

“Right on time. Come on, Krypto.” The Burmese mountain dog barks as Kara slams the tail gate of her truck closed. The ignition splutters to life before she follows the 4x4 up the snowy track to where several cabins are located.

—

Western View cabin, right on the edge of Lake Tuna, is owned by Cat Grant. And every year on the 15th of December, she comes to stay for exactly 9 days, and always taking the exactly same route through town. She has done this for the past 19 years of her life. Cat’s cabin is her winter retreat. It’s where she can come and forget all about the incompetence of her office workers and she can just live. Here in Midvale, she isn’t Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo and Pulitzer prize winning journalist. Here she is Cat Grant, mother of Carter Grant and owner of the Western View cabin. 

She steps out of her car and pulls the sunglasses off her face. She takes in a big sigh and walks up the steps to her cabin. 

Kara Danvers pulls up just behind the Land Rover and watches as Cat enters the house. They hadn’t seen each other in a year. It’s the only time they do see each other and Kara wishes that every day was Christmas just so she could see Cat. Kara gets out of her truck, Krypto padding happily behind her, and walks up the three steps that lead into the house, she waits, anxiously. There’s only a few feet between her and the door but something is holding her back. Her nerves are starting to get the better of her. She takes a step back to leave but then, a nose nudges her forward. She looks down and Krypto looking up at her, panting loudly.

“Good boy. Stay out here, buddy.” She smiles as she bends down and rubs his ear. Kara gathers up the courage and strides towards the door. Amazingly she finds it open, as she pushes it gently, music fills the air. Just inside Kara can see Cat. She is stood in the kitchen, glass of scotch in one hand and her phone in the other.

Kara smiles and knocks gently on the door frame as she stands outside the kitchen. Cat looks up and a huge smile beams across her face. She sets down her scotch and runs at the younger woman, 

“I didn’t think I would see you. You looked busy in town.“ Cat says as she wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders.

“I was busy, but I had to say hello before I got too busy to see you,” Kara pulls away and settles her hands on Cat’s hips, tracing small circles on her back. “Being the local town saviour has its downfalls.” Cat laughs at the younger woman and shakes her head. 

“You are the heart and soul of this town, I don’t think it would run without you.” Kara smiles at her and agrees. 

They stand for a few seconds in comfortable silence. Just looking at each other, taking it all in after not seeing each other for a year, then the scatter of claws on hardwood fills the house. Krypto comes bounding through into the kitchen. 

“There’s my favourite boy.” Cat bends down to rub to the ears of the fluffy Burmese mountain dog in front of her. Krypto’s tail wags frantically back and fourth, excited by all the attention he’s getting.

“I remember you telling me that you weren’t a dog person?” Kara smirks down at the woman, folding her arms as she does so.

“Well, I’m a sucker for this one, and the owner isn’t half bad either.” Cat stands up and brushes herself down. Kara opens her mouth to say something but stops herself. She clears her throat and points in the direction of the front door. “I have to shoot off, but I have loads of wood for your fire. I chopped extra, I’ll bring it by later, when I have more time. We can have a proper catch up then. Can I leave Krypto with you for a bit? I have a lot of jobs to do but I’ll be back later.” Kara makes her way back through the house then got into her pick up. Cat waves as Kara throws her truck into reverse and drives away. 

Cat looked down at the husky. He sat by her feet, tail gently wagging, tongue sticking out. “Come on boy. I have some treats for you somewhere.” The dog perks up and rushes inside, Cat lets out a laugh and follows. 

—

Alex Danvers is what you would call, a meddler. 

“So...how’s your girlfriend?” Alex teases at her sister. Kara rolls her eyes and packs her tool box. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. We only see eachother like once a year.” 

“Only because you’re too terrified to admit your feelings and go and visit her.” Alex sits on the counter, scooping the last remnants of chocolate ice cream out of the carton

Kara glares at her sister, but alex was right. Kara is too terrified of the feelings she has, what if Cat didn’t like her back? She didn’t want to ruin a friendship she loved so dearly just because she was completely and hopelessly in love. 

“Look, she’s here for 9 days isn’t she? Then make the most of it! Take her out, do things with her. I can get Kelly to give you a discount at the steak house. You hold all the cards here Kara. Spend time with her. You, Cat and that crazy dog of yours. Speaking of, where is my godson?” 

Kara places the last of her tools in the box and closes it. “He’s at Cat’s. I have a lot of work to do so I left him there and I’m gonna get him later.” Alex just raises her eyebrows and licks the spoon she holds in her hand. 

—

Kara’s day is busy. Mr Thompson had a burst frozen pipe, the Fair family had no power and over at her Mother's house all hell broke loose.

“You didn’t tell me Cat was back!” Eliza settles down the cup of tea she held in her hands and raised an eyebrow up at Kara. 

“Eliza, she comes every year. You should know this.” Kara looks at her mother, from up where she is fixing a light to the ceiling. The window behind Eliza catches her eye, the snow starts to fall heavily. “I’m all done here. I should get a move on if I’m gonna be home for when Clark arrives.” She steps down from the step ladder and admires her handy work. 

Eliza saddles in next to her daughter. 

“Just be careful. I’ve seen you get hurt before.” Kara smiles softly at her mother and nods her head. She’s been hurt many times before. Just as Kara is packing up her tools the house goes dark. Eliza tried the switch, it’s dead. Kara tried the phone dead, she looks out the window and sees the whole town has gone dark. It’s a town wide black out, when a snowstorm is about to begin. This wasn’t good. 

Kara’s phone starts to vibrate, the screen flashes her sister's name. Alex’s face pops up on the screen when she answers it

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey Kara. I’ve got news that this storm is gonna be a wrecker and now the town has no heat or power. I’m only just a cop and i need an experts help.” Kara racks her brain thinking of things she can do to help. Then an idea strikes her. 

“Get everyone into Winn’s B&B. Tell them to bring blankets and warm clothes. We need enough to share about. I have stuff I need to do before I can get to you. Can you handle everything?”

Alex reassures her sister and let Kara get in with what she needs to do. 

Kara runs out into the hall and pulls on her winter boots. 

“Eliza, get to Winn’s B&B before the roads are too hazardous, I’ll meet you there in about an hour.” She calls out frantically. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get Cat. She’s up in her cabin probably terrified and I need to make sure she’s okay.” She laces up her boots and flings on her coat, her keys in her hand: she is ready to go. 

—

Cat’s on facetime to Carter when the power cuts. The room plunged into darkness, the only light being the dying embers of the fire and Krypto starts to bark. 

“Mom? What’s happened are you okay?” 

“I think it’s the snow storm, it’s cut the power, but I’ll be fine Carter, don’t worry about me. I’ve got my favourite boy to protect me.” 

Carter hummed in annoyance then said goodbye to his mother. Cat combs her fingers through the black fur of the sleeping canine. The fire is nearly out and the snow is falling hard and fast. It’s peaceful until three hard thumps come from the front door. Krypto races to the front door starts to sniff about, he jumps up the window and barks, wagging his tail.

Cat opens the door and a snow covered Kara wrapped in a beanie and 3 scarfs makes her way into the house. She says something from under her scarf but Cat doesn’t catch it. 

“What?” Cat asks, her hands settling on her hips.” 

Kara rolls her eyes and pulls down the scarf. “I said the power is out in the whole town and you need to come with me.” 

“I will. Once you stop dripping on my carpet.” Kara starts taking off her layers and is met with a 200 pound dog jumping on her. 

“Hi buddy. I’m sorry I left but I’m here now.” Krypto licks her hand as she rubs his ears. 

Within the 30 minutes that Kara is at Cat’s cabin the snow ends up to Kara’s knees. She calls Alex to tell her of the situation. 

“Kara, you’re better at this stuff than I am. I need you here.” 

“Alex, you’re a cop and I can’t drive in this. It looks like I’m stuck at Cat’s for a few hours, maybe even the night.” 

Kara apologises to her sister and hangs up the phone. She explains the situation to Cat. 

“We’re stuck here until further notice, the power should be back on by tomorrow morning. You’re stuck with me.” Kara smiles at Cat. Cat just looks at her, taking her all in. Her knitted jumper hanging over the tops of her jeans and the beanie that is pulled over her ears.

“There are worse people to be stuck with I suppose.”

“Sleeping arrangements, I’ll sleep on the sofa by the fire. I have this boy to keep me warm.” Kara motions over to the ball of fluff. 

“Kara, I will not have the backbone of this town freeze to death by a dying fire. You’re sharing with me and that is final.” Cat glares at the young woman, making her point.

Kara gulps and nods. Being snowed in with no heat or power, sharing the bed with her crush and potentially having to cuddle for warmth? Shit, shit, double shit. 

This was going to be a long night. 

  
  



End file.
